Por lo que vale la pena luchar y proteger
by SilverBlaze21
Summary: ¿Podrías distinguir lo que en verdad necesitas para ser feliz? Rivaille tiene la suerte que siempre quiso tener , pero el destino le muestra otras facetas de la vida que lo arrastran a lado del joven Eren Jeager. Mikasa, hermanastra de Rivaille, de igual manera encuentra felicidad al lado del joven castaño. ¿ los dos hermanos,terminaran odiándose aun mas por el amor del joven Eren?


**_Tuve una idea, que básicamente estoy plasmando en este fic, espero sea de su agrado._**

**_Advertencias_**_: AU, posible Occ, Yaoi y un poco de Eremika –no se espanten, que no pienso hacer nada grave XD , amm depende –_

**_Créditos_**_: una gran parte a Isayama , pues los personajes son originalmente de su obra : SNK , yo solamente estoy creando la trama en donde se desenvolverán._

* * *

**-Prologo -**

* * *

A unos metros de los límites de un fraccionamiento privado. Una casa ridículamente lujosa se distingue de las demás; de jardines y espacios abiertos amplios, muestra en su centro una edificación solemne y de buen gusto.

Cualquiera podría sentir envidia al ver tremenda propiedad delante de sus ojos y más, si tuviera una idea muy cercana a los objetos de valor material que tiene por dentro, pero lo cierto es que, el dinero no es todo y lo peor es cuando no aceptas aquello. Es verdad, puedes tener todas las comodidades del mundo, seguridad y sustento, pero el ser humano es un ser insaciable por naturaleza, por eso si tiene la oportunidad , seguirá llenándose más y más de lo que tenga a su alcance, y aun así seguir sintiendo que algo le falta.

Tal vez se estarán preguntando si este era el caso de las personas que habitaban aquella casa, déjenme decirles que posiblemente, sin embargo aquí lo importante es que tipos de cosas les _hacían falta._

Una de sus habitantes es Mikasa Ackerman: un prodigio en casi todo, practica artes marciales y esgrima como deporte, es la número uno a nivel nacional. Es universitaria, y sobra decir que es toda una belleza de mujer.

Rivaille Ackerman, su medio hermano e hijo primogénito del padre de ambos; es igual de excelente, incluso mejor que ella en el mismo ramo de deporte, pero tampoco se dedica a esto, él ya es un empresario recién egresado.

Son exitosos, ambos muy populares en la alta sociedad, jóvenes y con atributos físicos. ¿Suenan perfectos no? ¿Qué les podría faltar? Siendo hijos del propietario de una cadena de los más lujosos hoteles de elite; Octavio Ackerman, de origen francés, Rivaille es hijo de su primera esposa, y Mikasa de su difunta segunda esposa Amelia, asiática nacida en América.

Punto y aparte aquello era curioso, porque Rivaille, tiene fama de "Rompecorazones" y de "soltero codiciado" ante los ojos todas las féminas de buena cuna y de no tan buena. Solo su hermanastra sabe lo cruel que en realidad aquel puede llegar a ser. Porque detrás de la sonrisa muy fugaz, amable, caballerosa y fingida que a veces ponía su hermano mayor cuando le presentaban a alguna muchacha, se escondía el ser humano más amargado, desinteresado e hipócrita que ella pudiera conocer.

Y Mikasa era la mujer más desdichada que él podría soportar.

Pero esto lo disfrazaban ante todos; y su mejor método era ignorarse y solamente cruzar palabras entre sí frente a sus invitados, fingiendo que todo era color de rosa, y lo hacían cada quien por su propia conveniencia: Rivaille para evitarse molestias y Mikasa para complacer a su padre, quien tampoco tenía lazos muy estables con ellos, y ni siquiera ellos mismos se daban cuenta.

Y por el contrario… ¿creen que el no tener dinero te libra de estas cosas?; teniendo a cambio una familia unida y con salud como, ¿en algunos cuentos? , porque tienen alegría en su corazón, y más tiempo fuera de fríos negocios.

Se equivocan y a la vez no, porque no todos somos iguales. Pero a la vida le encanta mezclar estas diferencias.

Eren Jeager es un joven con bastantes preocupaciones encima; entre ellas el sustento futuro y la armonía diaria; sin embargo es una de esas contadas y extrañas personas que a pesar de eso tienen una sed de vida tan fuerte que luchan hasta en contra sus propios monstros para intentar llevar felicidad no solo así mismo si no a los demás a su alrededor por igual.

Eren es apenas un novato estudiante de preparatoria, que actualmente paga sus estudios con el trabajo de medio tiempo que tiene en una cafetería. Starbucks es el primer empleo que este inocente chico tiene.

Es interesante como el destino cruza caminos, retoma cosas del pasado y a la vez trae a nuestras manos lo que menos pensamos.

* * *

**_Si les gusto o no, háganmelo saber: D _**

**_Pronto actualizare mi otro fic D_**

**_Bye._**


End file.
